Long Chen/Alchemy
Progress Medicine * Medicinal Liquid '''(Ch 1) Used to forcibly open his meridians * '''Energy Recovery Powder (Ch 3) Used to keep his energy up through pill-making. * Qi Recovery Powder * FengFu Pill (Ch 4) ** The FengFu Pill was a first-tier medicinal pill and generally, pill cultivators who had reached the Pill Apprentice rank could refine a first-tier medicinal pill. ** Used to unlock the YongQuan point on the bottom of the foot. This was the location of the first star of Nine Star Hegemon Body Art - the position of the star FengFu.Chapter 4 * Condensation Pill (Ch 13) ** It allowed one at the peak of Condensation of Qi to quickly invade the realm of Blood Condensation. (He gave Shi Feng in order to ascend to the realm of Blood Condensation.) * Blood Condensing Pill (Ch 15) ** The Blood Condensing Pill, it could increase the efficiency of condensing one’s blood several times. Such a pill could save at least half a year’s worth of work. * Facial Rejuvenation Elixir (Ch 19) * Blood Condensing Pill (Ch 37) ** The Blood Condensing Pill was a second-tier medicinal pill. It was a precious pill for Blood Condensation experts that allowed them to break through the minor levels and was very expensive. ** Refining a second-level mid-level medical pill, the blood-condensing pill is the prerequisite for the promotion of a pill adept. * Flesh Bone Restoration Pill (Ch 53) ** Bone restorative pill for meat, a second medical pill. This medical pill is only effective in the realm of Blood Condensation and below it.Chapter 60 * Starfusing Pill (Ch 64)Chapter 64 * Soul Devouring Heart Rotting Pill (Ch 64)Chapter 64 * Soul Nourishing Pill (Ch 64)Chapter 64 * Breaking Barrier Pill (Ch 70) ** This Breaking Barrier Pill was used to attack the Tendon Transformation realm. The lower grade Breaking Barrier Pill gave people an extra ten percent chance of breaking through.Chapter 70 * Alioth Pill (Ch 112) ** The Alioth Pill’s formula required over thirty rare and precious medicinal ingredients. ** Among them: Flame Lizard Horn, Ice-Cold Python essence blood, Qilin Fruit, Nine Flavor Kuding, Immortal Chrysanthemum… * Fire Gathering Pill (Ch 188) * Tendon Firming Pills (Ch 190) * Yuan Spirit Pills (Ch 230) ** They could allow Tendon Transformation experts to advance one whole Heavenstage without needing to worry about any sequelae or repercussions. It was especially useful to those who had only just solidified their realm. It would allow them to directly step into the first Heaven stage.Chapter 230 * Three Connecting Flower Tendon Pill (Ch 288) ** It possessed an extremely powerful nourishment effect for the tendons. ** Usually used in conjunction with other pills and herbs to bring its full effect out. Pill Grade * Low-Grade Pills - were judged by the pill fragrance * Mid-Grade Pill - were judged by their pill lines * High-Grade Pill - were judged by their halo of light ** That halo of light was a sign of the medicinal energy being firmly locked within the pill. * Top Grade Pill * Peerless Grade Pill * Supreme Grade Pill - ' The pill would be engraved with runes. The more rune it has, the more perfect the pill would be. Pill Flame(Used to Concoct Pills) * Weak Flame (Ch 3) ** Weaker than ordinary pill flames * Huang class low-rank Flame (Ch 10) Beast Flames * Flame Leopard's Beast Flame (Ch 39) * Flame Salamander's Beast Flame (Ch 122) ** 97th beast flame rankingsChapter 121 * Phoenix Sparrow Violet Flame (Ch 388) ** 3rd beast flame rankingsChapter 388 Unique Flames * Earth FlameChapter 470 Pill Techniques * 'Heaven Seal Earth Lock References Category:Long Chen